


Lawrence Week 2021

by Calamity_Hero_Awakens



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam is alive, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Drabble Collection, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Headcanon, I will die on that hill, Life Partners, Sexuality Crisis, Tags May Change, lawrence week, other characters are background - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens
Summary: A collection of headcanons for each day of Lawrence Week 2021
Kudos: 10





	1. Day #1: Doctor and Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adamisalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamisalive/gifts).



>College was the first place that Lawrence began to be called Larry and he quickly found he was not a big fan of it.

>Alison and Lawrence met in college; they took some of the same core classes but picked different majors, though they obviously grew close.

>It wasn’t until med school that he realized he might not be strictly attracted to women. Unfortunately, internalized homophobia kept him from even thinking about it much and he pushed it aside, especially when he met and married Alison.

>Lawrence graduated at the top of his class and married Alison a year after graduation. It was only a year or two later that they had their daughter, Diana.

>Their marriage was rocky at first but they made it work until the year before Lawrence was put into his trap.

>At the lowest point in their marriage, Lawrence questioned whether or not Diana was his biological child, even going as far as to point out to Alison that Diana had dark hair, unlike either of them. Their relationship was all downhill from there.

>When Lawrence felt isolated from Alison, he sometimes revisited his previous feelings from med school, having very mixed feelings about how he felt. He was curious to know what it was like to be with another man, even growing confident that it was something he might enjoy, but he never brought it up to anyone.


	2. Day #2: Sexuality and Success

>If it hadn’t been for Diana, Lawrence would have left Alison much sooner. When their marriage began falling apart and Larry spent more time away, Alison first accused him of having an affair. After firmly denying it many times, Alison next accused him of simply being unattracted to women. Larry denied that too but he couldn’t help but wonder himself if that was true.

>Lawrence never actually experimented much (if at all) before he was put in his trap, so he never had to deal with the familial oppression (or possible acceptance) that came along with that.

>As far as LGBTQ+ issues are concerned, Lawrence never became openly active in the work foundations did but he did privately donate to several LGBT charities.

>Lawrence firmly believes that he would not have gotten as far as he did in his career if he had come out at an earlier age.

>After being put in his own trap, Lawrence took more time to evaluate his sexuality and eventually decided that the label bisexual applied to him. With Adam as his new partner, he couldn’t deny that he wasn’t straight but he was also attracted to women.

>Lawrence isn’t the most romantic man but he has his moments when he can be particularly romantic. Most of the time that comes in the form of a nice dinner date or simply staying at home and relaxing, doing something his partner would enjoy.


	3. Day #3: Family and Fortune

>Money isn’t particularly important to Lawrence, but it’s nice to have it and not have to worry about it. (It’s a nice change for Adam too.)

>He originally got into the medical field for the money but he quickly found he enjoyed doing it and saving/helping people was a reward of its own.

>After his marriage started falling apart, Alison, Lawrence, and Diana spent little time together as a family. Whenever he had the time though, Lawrence liked to pick Diana up from school and spend time with her, go to the park or ice cream shop or just do something she enjoyed. Sometimes they simply sat together and watched whatever movie she was in the mood for.

>Adam isn’t great with kids but Lawrence has helped teach him. He was awkward around Diana at first because he wasn’t really sure how to interact with children but he quickly got the hang of it. Diana likes Adam a lot; she never really had a parent that wasn’t uptight or as relaxed as Adam.

>Lawrence wouldn’t mind taking another job as long as it paid decently. He wants to be able to support Adam and Diana without them having to worry. If Adam wanted a job, Lawrence would encourage him and help out as much as possible but he doesn’t want Adam to worry about their financial situation.


	4. Day #4: AU / Alternate Universe

>My personal favourite AU is Lawrence and Adam meeting when Lawrence hires Adam to photograph an event for him: his daughter’s birthday, a work event, something like that.

>Adam is surprised that Lawrence even managed to find him out of all of the other photographers he could have picked, especially since he’s strictly a freelancer.

>Lawrence begins to hire Adam for more and more photoshoots, mostly parties and such, but it’s because he’s starting to like Adam, more than just a friend, that is.

>Instead of staying late at work, Lawrence begins going to more and more private photoshoots, trying to convince Alison that he’s making a gift for her. She severely doubts him, accusing him of sleeping with the photographer. Lawrence denies it.

>Adam loves his profession and when Lawrence and Alison eventually divorce, Adam takes new family photos of just Lawrence and Diana together. He hates being the one that broke them up but Lawrence reassures him it’s not his fault.


	5. Day #5: Redemption and Revenge

>After being taken in as an apprentice by John, Lawrence was able to convince him to take in Adam. He argued that Amanda had rigged his trap and there was no way for him to win which was an unfair fate for him. John allowed it.

>For the most part, Lawrence was responsible for Adam but Adam also helped in the physical work such as capturing people and setting up the traps, especially once John’s health started to decline and after he died.

>Divorced, Lawrence spent little time with his family anymore, hardly able to make time for Diana with his new work. He still tried to see her when he could, but it wasn’t very often.

>As an apprentice, Lawrence mostly kept to himself. He would work with Amanda and Mark when he had to, but he preferred to keep to himself. He knew of the drama that existed between them and how hostile both of them could be and he preferred to stay out of it.

>Because of that, it was easy to capture Mark. He was so confident in his work and had practically forgotten about Lawrence that when the time came, it was easy to capture him and lock him in the bathroom. He definitely took a measure of satisfaction in it.


End file.
